rvbfandomcom-20200213-history
Red vs. Blue Timeline
This is a timeline listing all of the most important events of the RvB universe. The Timeline Events prior to Project Freelancer *The Great War begins. *Leonard Church and Allison meet and start a relationship; Carolina is born. *Allison enlists in the UNSC Marine Corps and leaves for the war. She is presumably killed in action a short time later. *Carolina and York meet at Club Errera. *After years of fighting, the UNSC rely upon many top-secret projects and operations created to help ensure their victory in the Great War. This results in the creation of Project Freelancer. Project Freelancer *Leonard Church becomes lead Director of Project Freelancer and receives permission from the UNSC Oversight Sub-committee to create the Alpha AI for his experiments. The A.I. is modeled after the Director himself. *Freelancer agents North Dakota, South Dakota, and Carolina infiltrate an Insurrectionist Research facility in the Arctic to recover a data file. *A newly inducted Freelancer, Agent Texas, easily defeats agents Maine, York, and Wyoming in a training match, establishing the Freelancers' suspicion over her. Carolina is made jealous of her prominent skill. York is also injured during the match, leaving his left eye temporarily maimed. *The Freelancers are sent on a mission to recover the Sarcophagus; Agent Maine is shot several times in the throat, resulting in him losing his voice. *Through the use of the "Sarcophagus", an AI fragment, designated as "Delta", is harvested from the Alpha AI. More fragments are then harvested. *Agent Washington suspects Agent Connecticut is conspiring with a suspected Insurrectionist. *Carolina is assigned the Sigma AI, which she later gives to Maine due to his previous throat injury. *The Freelancers (excluding Maine, Wyoming, Texas, and Florida), infiltrate an Insurrectionist-held space station at the UNSC Scrap Metal Recycling Station in search of their leader. *C.T deserts Project Freelancer and is revealed to be working with the Insurrection. *North Dakota is assigned the Theta AI. The AI is later put through a trial to test its ability in combat along with North Dakota. *The Freelancers attend a class on A.I. theory, where Sigma obtains an interest in the fourth stage of A.I. rampancy: Metastability, and creates a "Meta" symbol, consisting of multiple A.I. symbols. *Florida and Wyoming are sent on a reconnaissance mission at an old shipyard at Longshore occupied by Insurrectionists. Both agents spot C.T. and relay the information to the Director of C.T.'s affiliation with the Insurrection. *The Freelancers infiltrate the Longshore Shipyards, killing most of the soldiers along with C.T., who is personally killed by Tex. As a result, the Insurrectionist Leader takes C.T.'s identity and escapes the Shipyards along with important information regarding Project Freelancer. *Sigma and Gamma, Wyoming's AI, manipulate Carolina into asking the Director for an AI implantation. Carolina, does so and acquires two AI fragments - Eta and Iota. This, in turn, halts the implantation of agents Washington and South Dakota. *The Freelancer AI's are briefly exasperated due to hearing Allison's name from the Director during an unscheduled match between Agents Texas and Carolina. This causes severe pain for Carolina, as she has two AI fragments implanted within her, and, as a result, slips into a coma. *The Director and Counselor, with the help of AI fragments Sigma, Gamma, and Omega, harvest the Epsilon AI from the Alpha, who of which is severely deteriorating. The Director and Counselor then use a Huragok concealed inside the Sarcophagus to complete the harvestion process. *Washington undergoes neural surgery in order to acquire the Epsilon AI. Upon entering Washington's mind Epsilon reveals several memories of Allison at once. Washington's sanity is pushed to the limit, resulting in him being restrained and put under observation. Epsilon, as well as all other assigned AI's, are scheduled for "decommissioning". *Agent Texas discovers from a data file, provided by C.T., that she is the Beta AI, a byproduct of the torturing process conducted on the Alpha AI. She also learns of the Director's many crimes during the project. *Texas and York disband from Project Freelancer; Wyoming is attacked for his AI. *Sigma fully manipulates Maine into becoming the "Meta" (a tool) in order to acquire all AI fragments into becoming one, meta-stable artificial intelligence. *Tex recruits the help of York and North Dakota, who also learn of the Director's ulterior motives, in initiating a break-in upon the Freelancer frigate, Mother of Invention, hub of all operations for the project. During the break-in, Tex finds the Alpha and briefly speaks to him. During the mayhem, the Mother of Invention quickly loses orbit and crash lands on a frozen planet, where the Meta steals Eta and Iota from Carolina. She is then thrown off a nearby cliff. Tex then flees the area. *The Director and the Counselor decide to relocate the remains of the Alpha AI to a remote place where no one will find him or know who he is. They give Agent Florida the responsibility to look after Alpha. The Blood Gulch Chronicles *The Alpha, now known simply as "Church", is stationed in Blood Gulch. He is deployed as a Blue Team member along with Tucker and Butch Flowers, who is head of the Team. Church is under the guise that he is fully human and not an AI. *Grif, Simmons, and Sarge are the Red Team members who occupy the other side of the canyon from the Blue Team. *Sarge begins building a robot named Lopez. **During this time, Church from the future appears and shoves dirt on Lopez's switch, later causing his leg motors to short out. *Butch Flowers mysteriously dies of a heart attack; Tucker takes his armor for himself. **Butch Flowers' death is caused by Future-Church, when the latter gives him asprin to prevent his fatal heart attack, not knowing that Flowers is allergic to the medication. *A new Warthog arrives at the Red base. Church and Tucker are spying on the Red Team. *Donut arrives at Red base as the team's newest member. Caboose arrives at Blue base as the Blue team's newest member, joined by a Scorpion-class battle tank. *Grif and Simmons send Donut on a fools errand to retrieve fake items. Donut inadvertently retrieves the Blue Team's flag after thinking their base was a "store". **Future-Church causes Donut to go to Blue base when he points him to the area, not knowing of who Donut is until a few moments later. *The Blues fail in retrieving their flag back from Donut during his way back to Red base. The Reds attack the Blues with the warthog after spotting the commotion. Caboose attempts to save his team with the tank, meeting Sheila, the tanks training AI, in the process. However, Caboose "kills" Church in a failed attempt to save his friends. **Church's death is caused by his future self, when Church (from the future) disables Sheila's friendly fire protocol, unknowingly allowing her to kill friendly forces. Prior to this, Church overrided Sheila's name; changing it from F.I.L.S.S. to Sheila. Tex's Arrival *Tucker calls Blue command for reinforcements. Vic, the Red and Blue teams' command assistant, sends Freelancer Tex. A "ghost" of Church warns the Blue team about the Freelancers and how Tex is one of the worst. He further explains Tex being involved in killing all the Blue team members on Sidewinder (except Church) and is the reason that Church never married his girl back home. *Tex arrives, infiltrates the Red base, and gets the Blue team's flag back, sticking Donut with a grenade in the process. Tex then gets captured by Lopez and Sarge, but Church quickly saves her by possessing Sarge after revealing that Tex is a female and is the girl he was going to marry back home. **Future-Church leaves his sniper rifle unattended when Tex attacks Red base, leaving Caboose to find it and later shoot it at a Church-possessed Sarge. *In all the chaos, Caboose shoots a Church-possessed Sarge, and nearly kills him, but the latter is quickly revived by Grif. Donut returns to Red base, now fully recovered, and has been given pink armor. Sarge installs a speech unit into Lopez; although a static surge damages the speech unit and causes Lopez to only speak Spanish. *Tex repairs the tank and uses it to attack the Reds once more. Unfortunately, Tex gets killed by Donut in the process. Due to Tex's "death" the Omega AI, also known as O'Malley, leaves her body and enters into Caboose's. **Caboose uses his radio when he notices the Future-Church going to the cave, allowing the Omega A.I. to possess him. *Church inhabits Lopez's body and the Blue Team have a eulogy for Tex and Church's old body. Tucker and Caboose then spray paint Church's armor (Lopez) blue. **Future-Church, under the guise of Capt. Flowers, contacts Vic who misundrstands him, causing Vic to think Red and Blue are the same and sends Frank Dufresne to Blood Gulch when told not to. Doc's Arrival *Three months later, Medical Officer Frank DuFresne arrives at Blood Gulch; Caboose begins to act strangely and show more aggression. *The Red team then attack Blue base and make demands for supplies. The Blues refuse their demands and ask for a negotiation. After the two teams negotiate, Frank DuFrense, now nicknamed "Doc", is given to the Red team in exchange for Grif to humiliate himself. *The Blue team attempt to activate Lopez's repair sequence in order to fix Sheila, but they inadvertently activate the warthog by remote control, causing it to nearly eliminate Sarge. *Tucker pulls out a wire on Lopez's body which causes Church to loose connection to the warthog and his legs. *Simmons and Grif attempt to return Doc back to the Blues, but the Blues refuse to take him back. Simmons and Grif then refuse to let Doc back to Red base and abandon him in the middle of the canyon. *Church leaves Lopez's body in order for him to fix his legs and Sheila, however Lopez attempts to rejoin his team. The Red team mistakes Lopez for a Blue and attack him, causing Lopez to destroy the Warthog and defect to the Blue team. *Grif spies on the Blues, discovering Lopez fixing Shelia; this causes the team to vote for Simmons to become a cyborg. After fixing Shelia, the two fall for each other before Tex possess his body, having returned as a "ghost". Conflict with O'Malley *Tex explains Caboose has been possessed by the Omega A.I. and tells them of her plan to kill it: Church and Tex will enter Caboose's mind, while Tucker attempts to have the Reds turn off their radios. *Church and Tex begin their search and meet Caboose's mental images; at Red base, Sheila runs over Grif, injuring him, and Donut warns the Reds of the "attack". **At some point, Future-Church tries to convince Lopez and Sheila not create their own robot army, but his words are what inspire them to rebel. He then tries to fix the Reds' teleporter, but when Sheila runs into the base during the "attack", it causes the teleporter to become damaged. *Tucker is able to make the Reds turn off their radios using Lopez's love song for Shelia; Church and Tex successfully force O'Malley out of Caboose's mind, but unfortunately O'Malley infects Doc after the latter was abandoned by the both the Reds and the Blues; Tex then disappears. *In the cave, Doc finds an "alien relic" and begins showing signs of O'Malley's possession. Grif is saved after Sarge transfers Simmons' organs into him after the latter's surgery. Sarge then informs the Red team about the need of getting Lopez back in order to access important information stored in Lopez's head that could change the war. *Sheila and Lopez decide to disband from the Blues, due to unfair treatment and create a robot army for themselves. As Sarge sends Grif and Donut to spy on Blue team, Donut discovers Doc and O'Malley discussing their plan to eliminate both teams, but as he leaves he is captured by Caboose and Tucker. *The Reds negotiate a trade with the Blues in order to get both Donut and Lopez back, in exchange for two robot bodies that Church, in Donut's body, demands for himself and Tex. *The Blues discover a note that Shelia and Lopez had left, informing them of their disbandent and plans for a robot army. Sarge has creates the two robots: one of which contains a microphone to spy on the Blues and the other contains a bomb. *At the trade-off, Shelia and Lopez arrive on their own, confusing everyone and resulting in a tense standoff. Sarge contacts command when Tucker learns that Vic works for both sides, making him believe that the war is fake. Before he can reveal this information, Tucker is hit by an explosive when Doc/O'Malley attack and kidnap Lopez. After Church inhabits the cobalt armored robot (which contains the bomb), O'Malley and Lopez escape through the teleporter, forcing both teams to join foces in order to retrieve Lopez (so the Reds obtain their information) and Doc (to heal Tucker). **Future-Church attempts to kill Doc/O'malley with a rocket launcher, but ends up hitting Tucker instead. *Leaving Donut, Sheila, and the black armored robot behind, the Reds and Blues follow O'Malley through the teleporter, but end up in separate locations. In Blood Gulch, Tex inhabits the black armored robot and meets Donut; Church and Grif discover themselves on Sidewinder and are soon captured. Into the "Future" *The teams are split apart due to a malfunction in the teleporter: Sarge and Caboose end up at Battle Creek where endless fighting between the Red and Blue Grunts takes place; Simmons is sent to the Teleporter Nexus; Church and Grif are imprisoned by a Red team on Sidewinder. Meanwhile, Tucker awakens from his injuries at Blood Gulch. *Simmons is able to rescue and reunite with Sarge and Caboose; Wyoming appears at Sidewinder and obtains a contract from Vic to kill Tucker and aid O'Malley. *Tex warns Tucker of the Freelancer that was hired to kill him, while Vic tricks the Reds' into believing Tucker's knowledge of the Reds and Blues being the same is a deception. Tex, Donut, and Tucker at Blood Gulch contact Sarge, Simmons, and Caboose, where Caboose unwittingly activates the bomb in Church's body. *Wyoming kills all the Reds on Sidewinder and leaves Church and Grif to starve to death; the teams reunite after Simmons and Donut reprogam their teleporters in order to get to Sidewinder. Tucker appears covered in black stuff (which prevents Wyoming to kill him as he can't identify him) while the doors to Church's and Grif's cell opens mysteriously. Tex, alone, tries to ambush Wyoming, but is captured by O'Malley. **Future-Church appears before Sheila and tells her something before departing to Sidewinder; there, he opens the door to Present-Church's and Grif's cell, freeing them. He then meets another Future-Church which tells him to meet "them" at the top of the ramp, confusing him. ***Yellow-Church is sent back to the past at Sidewinder, due to one of the Wyomings armor malfunctioning at Blood Gulch. *The remaining Reds and Blues join forces and confront O'Malley as he activates the weather control device in Lopez; Simmons forms a plan to use the Grunts to defeat O'Malley, but a lightning strike from Lopez's weather device strikes Church, causing the bomb to be unable to be disabled. When the bomb detonates, everyone, except Church, are sent into the "future" while Church is sent to the "past", where he meets a computer named Gary. **Another Future-Church frees Tex before the bomb detonates and attempts to defuse the bomb by using a lightning strike from Lopez's weather machine, but in fact damages it, preventing it to be disabled. **A group of Future-Churches discuss a plan at the top of Sidewinder; the "last" Church decides to improvise and simply join the others when the bomb goes off, ultimately sending him to the point after the teams attack on O'Malley's fortress. *Gary tells Church of the Great Prophecy, ''which states the ''Great Destroyer will come take the Great Weapon, kill Gary, and bring doom the the universe. Church deduces the Great Destroyer ''is Caboose and, with the aid of Gary, he leaves a message for Caboose to warn him, while he goes back to Blood Gulch in an attempt to change time by preventing certain situations from occurring. *The Reds, Tucker, and Caboose find themselves in a wasteland and discover a destroyed jeep; meanwhile, O'Malley and Doc find Lopez as a disembodied head and establish a new base at Zanzibar. *O'Malley enlists the Red Zealot to become one of his hetchmen, as Tex spies on him; The Reds, Tucker, and Caboose are able to fix the jeep and later contact Tex on the radio, who tells them of O'Malley's location.The Reds, Tucker, and Caboose reunite with Tex, who has created a bomb to be dropped in the base; the group begin making a plan, but are spotted by the Red Zealot who tells O'Malley. *The Reds and Blues attack O'Malley fortress, but are put under fire from the Red Zealot and Lopez; after Tex snipes Lopez, Tucker finds a mysterious sword and uses it to kill the Red Zealot; O'Malley/Doc retreats and escapes. Caboose, having carried the bomb into the base, finds a computer which has a message from Church roughly 1,856 year ago. *The Reds and Blues learn from the message of the ''Great Prophecy ''and Church tells Caboose not to bring the Great Weapon into the complex as it will result in the base to lock down, but Tucker brings it in unknowingly; worst is that Caboose has already set the bomb down allowing it to countdown. Before the bomb detonates, however, Church appears out of nowhere and convinces Gary to deactivate the bomb. *Church discusses with the Blues about the weapon Tucker found and later Caboose discovers that the bomb, named Andy, is sentient, while the Reds discover a distress signal from a surviving Red team and decide to locate them; unknown to either team, they are being spied on by a unknown character. *As the Red team prepares to go search for the surviving Red team, O'Malley/Doc and Lopez have created an army of robot duplicates, which O'Malley orders them to kill everyone and retieve a "device". The robot army proceeds to attack Zanzibar; the Reds leave Donut behind due to the warthog only having three seats, but Donut steals O'Malley's motorcycle and catches up with his team, only to discover the signal led them back to Blood Gulch. *Tex steals the sword from Tucker, but can't get it to activate; O'Malley and his army are defeated by an unknown figure, and as Church begins questioning Gary who the destroyer is, he is attacked by the figure, whose in fact an Alien. The Sacred Quest *Church (as a "ghost") tells his team about the Alien and they attempt to face it, but are scared away when seeing it; meanwhile at Blood Gulch, Simmons, Grif, and Donut discover that Sheila is still active, but Sarge doesn't see her. *Simmons tries to convince Sarge that Sheila is real, but Sarge disregards his statement and demotes him, believing he has gone insane. At Zanzibar, Tex attempts to kill the creature, but is unsuccessful and returns as a "ghost"; the Blues send Caboose to distract the Alien, while Church and Tex get their bodies back. *Caboose is able to befriend the Alien, but the team is unable to understand him. At Blood Gulch, Simmons, having been banished, is about to commit suicide but Sheila cheers him up, shows him the Blue base, and reveals she has lost some of her memories. *Simmons tries to earn the Red team's trust back by telling them he has captured the Blue base and Sheila, but Donut, now second in command, denies him to speak with Sarge. Simmons then joins the Blue team and paints his armor partially blue. Tucker and Caboose try to teach the Alien English, but upon using his sword, Tucker is attacked by the Alien while Tex convinces Andy to translate. *Andy translates for the Alien and reveals that he was sent on a quest to retrieve the sword, but is unable to use it as the sword has locked itself to Tucker, making him the only one able to use it; Tucker is then forced to join the Alien on the quest along with Andy and Caboose. *At Blood Gulch, Simmons attacks the Reds with the aid of Sheila; Grif tries to talk him back to join Red team, but Simmons takes Grif hostage. As a result, Sarge and Donut attempt to rescue Grif, but Church returns to Blood Gulch and knocks out Sarge. *Meanwhile, the quest team pass through the "Great Burning Plains" and soon reach the "Great Swamp," where they find Tex, who joins them in exchange for the sword when the quest is completed. At some point during this time, the Alien implants Tucker with a parasitic embryo. *Simmons and Church negotiate with Donut to trade the Red's jeep for Grif and Sarge while the quest team reach the "Great Freezing Plains" and discover that the fortress is being guarded by the Battle Creek Grunts. *Tex attempts to use her cloaking to take the fortress, only for the Grunts to realize her and the team's location; Tucker uses the sword to unlock a door, revealing a ship that the Alien takes before being shot down by Wyoming. Wyoming flees and Tex then chases after him, leaving Tucker, Caboose, and Andy to return to Blood Gulch. Tex's Lone Adventures *At the "Great Freezing Plains", Tex confronts Wyoming and demands to know where Omega is located. Wyoming, however, escapes and tells his boss that Tex took the bait. *In order to gain access into Omega's fortress Tex finds and recruits York and Delta. After explaining her plans to capture Wyoming to them, Delta and York help Tex infiltrate the fortress, eliminating numerous Grunts at the roof of the fortress during a firefight. After killing all of the Grunts, Tex and York battle Wyoming. *Unfortunately when Tex's rifle jams, York attempts to cover her, but is shot by Wyoming. Delta decides to stay with York as he dies, and briefly distracts Wyoming so Tex can interrogate him. Wyoming tells Tex that Omega has moved himself into a new host and is heading back to Blood Gulch. Tex then knocks him out and attempts to search his communication logs, but Wyoming suddenly teleports away. Return to Blood Gulch *Church tells Simmons his thoughts about each Red team member and later reveals to Sheila that he knows that the "new blue" is Simmons, and begins to manipulate him. When Simmons challenges his authority, Church unknowingly makes contact with Vic Jr., an "decendent" of Vic. *Simmons returns to Red base to reveal the info he obtained from Vic Jr., while the remaining quest team return to Blue base, revealing the events that had occured as Tucker starts to show signs of "sickness". The Blues decide to contact Doc/O'Malley and Lopez to diagnosis the ill Tucker, resulting in the three returning to Blood Gulch. Meanwhile, Simmons, after changing his armor back to maroon, rejoins the Red team. *Donut finds Lopez and Sarge makes Lopez replay a secret message sent by command, but it's played in Spanish. At Blue base, Doc reveals that Tucker is pregnant. *To translate the message, Sarge kidnaps Andy, who was with Caboose, and replaces him with a skull. Caboose returns to Blue base and tells the Blues that Andy is dead. Church, as a result, takes Sheila to confront the Reds, as Tucker is about to give birth. *The Reds discover that the message is generic instructions, depressing Sarge before Church attacks them with Sheila. As Sarge calls for reinforcements, Andy reveals to Church that aliens infect other organisms with parastic embryos, in order to reproduce. Caboose tells Church that O'Malley has vanished and Doc has successfully delievered Tucker's alien baby, causing Church to return to Blue base. Donut attempts to go see the baby, but a ship, persumed to be the Red's reinforcements, lands on him. Sister's Arrival *Sarge retreats to Red base to obtain equipment to rescue Donut, while Simmons and Grif watch the ship. Meanwhile, Church retreats to Blue base, where he is informed that the alien baby is causing havoc and has consumed some of Caboose's blood, with the aid of Doc, leaving the latter unconscious. *With Sheila's aid, Church attempts to take the ship from the Reds, but Sheila leaves after Sarge returns, causing him to retreat as well. Afterwards, Church finds Doc taking care of Junior, Tucker's alien child. *As the Reds attempt to save Donut, the ship opens revealing Grif's sister. It is also revealed that Donut fell into subbterranean caves under Blood Gulch. Sister reveals that she was sent to Blood Gulch to also replace a dead commanding officer, with Sarge believing that Command has made a mistake. However, Grif convinces Sarge that Command "never make mistakes" and Sarge is then buried alive as a result. *Caboose and Tucker recover from their injuries, and Church fills Tucker in on the events that have happened while he was in a coma. Meanwhile, with Sarge now buried, as Simmons attempts to take control of the Red team, Sister reveals that the "blue guys" were the ones that sent her to Blood Gulch. Grif then confesses that Sister is color blind and sends her over to the Blue Team as a result. *Simmons then tells Grif that Sarge is missing and the two discover a cave under his grave, which they believe Sarge fell into. Because they are undermanned, the two enter the cave to find Sarge. *At Blue base, Tex returns and begins attacking the Blue team, as Tex believes one of them is affected by O'Malley. She ultimately calms down after meeting Sister. *Sarge, having fallen into the caves, finds Donut (as well as another Red and Blue base) and later is able to contact Simmons and Grif on the radio. As they set a point to reunite at, Simmons and Grif are drugged by an unknown group and Grif is kidnapped. Recovery One *At Omega's fortress, Freelancer Washington, now known as ''Recovery One, arrives to the deceased Agent York to recover Delta and take York's enhancements to prevent it from being stolen. As he obtains Delta, Wyoming appears and attacks Washington, but Wyoming retreats before York's armor detonates. Washington escapes, planning to take Delta back to command, but command reveals that another agent is gravely injured and Washington must go to check it out. *Washington later discovers that North Dakota has been killed and South Dakota has been knocked unconscious. He awakens her to find out what she knows, only to figure out North's equipment and Theta, his A.I., have been stolen. Wash then fakes South's death in order to have her help him and reveals that three other agents were killed by an assailant and are currently being followed by the latter. *Washington and South are then attacked by the assailant, thus South is forced to have Delta implanted in her armor to increase their chances to survive. When they attempt to attack, however, South shoots Washington in the back in order to escape from the assailant with Delta. As she leaves with Delta, she reveals that she's Recovery Two, and is abandoning Project Freelancer. Omega's Final Assault *Back at Blood Gulch, the Blues notice a problem with Sheila, so Caboose is voted to distract her while the others deactivate her, believing she is possessed by the rouge A.I. Caboose attempts to distract Sheila, but when she is about to reveal who the Omega A.I. is in, she is deactivated by Tex. *When Simmons awakens, he is met by Sarge and Donut, and knowing that Grif has been taken, the Reds go search for him, eventually finding him unconcious with Sarge's shotgun. When Grif awakens, he tells his team of his captors, one of which was Andy, and what they may be planning. *Meanwhile, as the Blues transfer Sheila to the dropship in order to learn where O'Malley is, Tex ultimately reveals her journeys and that Wyoming disappeared after she knocked him out. Upon learning that Wyoming was also given an A.I. named Gamma, Church deduces that Gary was infact Wyoming's A.I. and has tricked them. *When Vic Jr. contacts the Blues to tell them to attack the Red base, they split into different teams: Church, Tex, and Tucker will cross the canyon to Red base; Doc, Sister, and Jr. will go through the caves; and Caboose will watch over Sheila during her transfer. Back in the caves, the Reds find a room with a large computer screen which shows a majority of Blood Gulch and wonder who would have done so. *Church, Tucker and Tex arrive at Red base. Sheila is completely uploaded into the dropship, and tells Caboose that the Omega A.I. has affected the "blue leader", which causes the team to assume Church is affected. *Sarge contacts Vic Jr. for support, but Simmons hears an echo in the caves, discovering Vic Jr. before he disappears, causing Simmons to believe that he has deceived both teams. The Reds then make plans to occupy Blue base and begin to exit the caves. *Church tells his team that he was never promoted to leader of the Blue team, but then realizes who Sheila truly meant. Meanwhile Doc, Sister, and Junior find Lopez in the caves, but are soon captured by a Green Alien and Captain Flowers, now possessed by Omega. *Red team soon find Andy, who tells them Omega's plan before the Reds leave in order to take Blue base. At Red base, Wyoming ambushes the Blues and holds them at gun point. Church contacts Caboose unnoticed, in an attempt for him to take the tank and come rescue them. The tank arrives, but Gary (Gamma) is in control of it. To be Continued... Category:Red vs. Blue